Visite impromptu
by fic-inspiration
Summary: OS - Moi, Sookie Stackhouse je suis hantée toutes les nuits dans mon sommeil par un homme étrange, mais qui est-il ? Que faire quand justement ce même homme passe le pas de ma porte en pleine nuit ?


**One shot sur True Blood. **

**Visite impromptue**

* * *

Comme à mon habitude je me réveilla d'un bond, en sueur et l'esprit encore embrumée. Toute les nuits je rêvais du même homme et croyez moi quand je vous dis que ses rêves étaient explicite.

Je ne saurais dire comment s'appelait cet apollon qui même dans mes rêves me faisait grimper au rideau. Certes les vampires avaient fait leur Comming Out mais à Bon Temps nous n'en n'avions encore jamais aperçus et je doutais fortement d'en voir un jour.

Je jeta un coup d'œil furtif au réveil et celui-ci indiquait 4h15, je n'avais nullement l'intention de rester éveillée mais une envie pressante me poussa à sortir du lit.

Dans mon plus simple appareil, je mis un pied à terre et me dirigea vers le salle de bain, ensuite je passa faire un tour dans le frigo pour boire un grand verre d'eau fraiche avant de retourner sous mes draps illico.

En été ma maison ou plutôt la maison que ma grand-mère Granny m'avait légué été un vrai four et comme ma colocataire était une fille mais aussi ma meilleure amie je n'étais absolument pas gênée d'être nue devant elle.

Justement cette nuit là, Tara était sortie avec des amies et en passant devant sa chambre je constata que son lit était encore fait.

Un léger coup contre la porte de derrière me fis faire demi tour en direction de la cuisine.

En rejoignant la porte je parla à haute voix.

**- Tu sais Tara il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes d'oublier tes clefs, tu as eu une chance incroyable que je sois réveillée ou sinon tu aurais encore dormie dans ta voiture. **

Je déverrouilla la porte et fis un tour sur moi-même.

**- C'est bon tu peux entrer**, dis-je exaspérée.

Au grincement de la porte je ne me retourna même pas et à mon grand étonnement ce fut une voix masculine qui me répondit.

**- Hummmmm, puis-je avoir une clefs tout de suite ? **

Je fis un bond d'au moins un mètre et me cogna contre l'angle d'un meuble.

**- Non mais que faites vous ici je ne vous ai pas autorisé à pénétrer chez moi, c'est une propriété privé, **dis-je atterrée. **Sortez de chez moi tout de suite. **

Il avait les traits pâles, des yeux bleus et une musculature de rêve. À mon grand étonnement il sortit de ma maison à reculons comme tiré par une force invisible.

J'attrapa un tee-shirt posé sur le canapé et l'enfila rapidement, il m'arrivait juste en dessous des fesses et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

**- Pourquoi m'avoir retiré l'invitation, **demanda-il. **J'avais une si belle vue. **

Avançant vers la porte je tira la moustiquaire et me mis de l'autre côté. Même dans la pénombre de la nuit je pouvais distinguer sa pâleur, en le regardant plus attentivement je me rendis compte avec étonnement que c'était l'homme qui hantait mes rêves mais qu'il était aussi un vampire.

**- Vous êtes un vampire, **dis-je étonnée.

Avant même qu'il ne me réponde, je sentis une crampe à l'estomac, il me faisait peur.

- **Ais-je l'air d'être un simple humain ? **demanda-il ironique. **Moi qui me pensais parfait. **

**- Vous l'êtes. **

Quand ces simple mots eurent franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, mes joues prirent une teinte rouge cramoisi.

Mon mal à l'estomac avait redoublé d'intensité et je sentis un liquide chaud glisser le long de ma cuisse, me penchant légèrement, j'aperçus un liquide rouge s'échapper.

**- Eh merde, **pensais-je**. J'espère qu'il n'a rien vu. **

Je scruta son visage pour voir si son expression avait changé et j'aperçus un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres parfaites.

**-J'ai comme l'impression que mon rêve ne va pas prendre vie de sitôt, je peux bien attendre 7 jours de plus, cela fait une éternité que je te cherche, **me lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard il n'était plus là, ma cour était vide est je resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

Comment se faisait-il que l'homme auquel je rêvais à l'instant été apparut devant chez moi et reviendra t'-il un jour ?

Mais surtout pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai mes règles à un moment aussi crucial ?

* * *

Alors ce one shot vous plait-il ?

Voulez vous une suite ou pas ?


End file.
